Challenge
by loverofcookies
Summary: ‘Normal girls wake up in bed next to a perfect stranger after a night of fabulous sex,’ thought Kagome grumpily. ‘I wake up shackled to a chair in God-knows-where. I think it’s clear who got the better deal here.’ Kagome's OC. Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright, new story!!!! It's just something I'm trying out. If you like it, let me know, and I'll continue, but I'm not going to post if it no one's going to read it. And with that, let the story begin.

Kagome had thought that when she'd gone to bed that she would wake up with a giant hangover. She'd thought that the sunlight creeping through the windows would make her head pound like African drums. She'd thought that she'd have to take half a dozen painkillers to even approach her front door. Normally, Kagome would have been right. But today was not normal.

As Kagome slowly drifted from unconsciousness to the land of the living, she could begin to feel that something wasn't right. For one thing, she was sitting up. It was very uncomfortable. Kagome _never_ slept sitting up. For another thing, her arms and legs were shackled to whatever she was sitting on, which, come to think of it, was very cold and rough. Kagome fluttered her lashes in an attempt to see what was going on, only to see black. Puzzled, she opened her eyes wider and held them open, expecting to be wincing away from the light of the sun. Instead, she continued to see black, and shifting her head, felt fabric rubbing up against her face.

'A blindfold,' realized Kagome. Her drowsiness was quickly leaving her and panic was coming to root in her senses. Her fight or flight response was kicking in, and she began to kick and thrash in her chair.

However, the only thing this showed Kagome was that her bonds were extremely strong metal cuffs, and she was roped to the chair just under her bust line, so she wasn't going anywhere.

'Normal girls wake up in bed next to a perfect stranger after a night of fabulous sex,' thought Kagome grumpily. 'I wake up shackled to a chair in God-knows-where. I think it's clear who got the better deal here.'

She ran her tongue over dry lips, hesitating to call out. Although she hadn't been gagged, she was wary of the extreme silence that permeated the room. Every gasp she'd made when struggling had been magnified, which meant that the chamber was likely made of stone, and large in size.

Kagome bit her lip. She could cry out, but the chance was just as good she'd catch the attention of the wrong person.

'Why me?' groaned Kagome inwardly. 'This is the last time I get drunk. EVER.' She continued to berate herself for a few minutes, before taking stock of the situation, and came to a few conclusions.

There had been no sex, whatsoever. She knew this because her clothes from last night were still on. At this, Kagome sighed, because if she was going to wake up the next morning only to find out she probably wasn't going to stay alive the rest of the day, she at least wanted to have had a good time before she died. A scowl marred her face at this.

She was in major trouble. These restraints weren't going to give any time soon, and there was no one to help her. The scowl on her face deepened. 'If,' thought Kagome, then corrected herself. '_When _I get out of this, I am so joining one of those Alcohol Anonymous groups. Drinking and dozing kills!' At this she smiled slightly.

Just when Kagome had to decided to call out for help, consequences be damned, she heard something creak, and a scuff, and just _knew_ instinctually, like mice can sense cats, that someone had entered the room.

"Well, Kurama," a male echoed out. "Looks like the little hellcat is awake." A couple chuckles echoed through the darkness, a smooth baritone, and a slightly rougher one.

Fingers slid under her chin and she automatically tensed, jerking her head backward, and gripping the chair, while straining against the cuffs that bound her legs.

"What should we do with her?" the youthful voice continued, closer this time and somewhat to her left. The curiosity that she would have expected in such a question was noticeably absent, replaced by a sense of wicked anticipation.

'It's time to get some more information,' thought Kagome. She knew that the best thing to do was let them know that she wasn't a pushover. At the worst, they would kill her, which might make her hangover better, and at the best, they would let her go. At this, Kagome smiled inwardly. Yes, that would make her day. 'Well, here goes,' though Kagome. She knew they would react better if she acted scared (not that she wasn't) but she hated having to force her pride down. Taking a deep breath, she wet her lips.

"Please," Kagome said softly, and the room turned quiet again. She bit back her pride more, forcing it away. "Please, just let me go." The fingers on her chin tightened, twisting her face slightly, and she winced.

"What did you say, girl?" demanded the rougher baritone coldly. The voice came from the right.

Her pride sparked up at this, and she was unable to stifle it. They had no right to keep her in this…this place, and they were acting like she was the one in the wrong! She could just picture the sneer on the man's face. Bastard didn't even know her name, and he was treating her like trash!

"My name," stressed Kagome through gritted teeth, "Is Kagome." She clenched her hands into fists on the arms of the chair. "And I want you to let me go," she continued in a cold voice full of barely restrained rage.

A hand fisted in her hair at the back, where her blindfold was knotted, and jerked her head back. Kagome cried out in sudden pain and fury.

"Know your place, girl," the cold voice growled. "If I wanted your name, I would have asked for it." She bit her lip to keep the biting response in her mouth, not wanting him to hurt her any more.

"Hiei," sighed a smoother baritone. The hand from her chin had left. "Don't break your toys before you've had a chance to use them."

The hand in Kagome's hair released, and her eyes slid shut in relief as she slumped backwards in the chair. She was too happy to have the hand gone to argue about the "toy" comment. But she filed it away. Everything was important right now.

A slight scuffle sounded in her ears, and she knew the rougher voiced male had moved back to his original place. A derisive snort sounded.

"You mean before you've had the chance to use them," stated the rough voice.

Kagome could feel the blindfold slipping slightly, as his hand had unknowingly loosened it. She opened her eyes to see how much it had slipped, and closed her eyes once again, having discovered it was sitting directly on her eyes.

"While I admit that I would not be averse to playing with our new toy," said the lilting baritone that had told the rougher one to back off. "There are things that need to be taken care of first. You know that." She could picture the scowl forming on the other man's face at the subtle scolding, and inwardly smirked. Served the little bastard right. The honeyed voice of the third male had come from directly in front of her, and she ascertained that it must have been his hand that had held her chin.

'Eeew,' though Kagome, snickering inside. 'Boy cooties.' She couldn't help the thoughts that were tumbling around her head, but she knew she had to continue the conversation moving forward if she wanted to find anything out.

"Umm, excuse me, but I think you've got the wrong person." She shifted in her chair uncomfortably, feeling the attention in the room shift back to her.

"Do you?" the lilting voice asked, amused. He sounded like he was moving closer. She shifted away from the sound of his voice and winced as the metal cuffs scratched her wrists when she tried to pull away. Kagome bit her lip nervously. As angry as she was, she knew the situation was not in her favour.

"Well, yeah," she tried again. "I mean, I'm just a hung over college student. I'm sure you could find someone better to…umm…play with." She'd been shifting the whole time warily, and gasped as the blindfold fell away at the end.

The light made her eyes sting, but when they finally cleared enough that she could see, she was startled. In fact, she was so shocked, she couldn't do anything but stare.

The room was large and stone, as she'd suspected, with torches lit around the sides of it. The chair she was chained to was more of a stone structure than anything, and there were various pairs of chains and shackles around the edge of the room.

The men were the most…interesting part by far. They clearly weren't human, although she had no idea what they really were.

The one on her left with the brash, youthful voice had long white hair, and tattoos littered across his chest and arms, as well as his face, which were covered with basic traditional garments. The lilting voice that had been so amused came from the man directly in front of her. He had sleek silver hair and fox ears. His golden eyes were watching her in a predatory manner, while his tail behind him remained stationary. Plain white garments covered his body, although they were much more revealing than those of the first. The third was noticeably shorter than the first two, and also the only one that wore a weapon. He carried a thin sword, and had black hair streaked with white that somehow stayed almost completely vertical. He wore black, plain clothes, much in the style of the white one with the fox ears. His cold blood-red eyes matched his condescending smirk. She knew he was the one who had man-handled her. All three had what looked to be fangs, as well as cocky, arrogant grins.

She looked away as soon as she could because they were intimidating and she still needed a way to escape.

"So," finished Kagome lamely, after all her observations. "If you'll just uncuff me," here she wriggled her hands and toes for emphasis, "then I'll be on my way, because I've got a huge math test tomorrow, and…" she trailed off as they merely continued to smirk at her, and the one in the middle raised an eyebrow.

'That's right,' thought Kagome bitterly. 'Why would things be easy now? They've always been hard before.' She bit back a sigh and her eyes trailed over them quickly once more. The foxy one spoke first.

"I'm afraid that's not the way it works," he said, still amused. He smiled indulgently at her confused expression.

"Why not?" asked Kagome, eyes searching him for an explanation. His eyes seemed to burn with a frightening intensity.

"However it happened, you entered our world," the fox said patiently. "As such, you are a member of our world, and must follow it's rules." Kagome only stared at him dumbly.

"Since you landed on a border zone, the territory that claimed you is uncertain. But as you are an outsider, and entered all three territories unlawfully," here he looked at her meaningfully, but she just continued to stare.

"You are therefore property to be claimed by the owner of those regions." Kagome continued to stare blankly, growing only more irritated with the explanation.

"But I…you…property!" she sputtered. "That can't be right. I don't belong here." She stared at them pleadingly, but they just started back impassively.

"It IS right, girl," the one with the piercing red eyes said. "You belong to us."

Kagome slumped in disbelief, eyes wide with shock, then observed all three predatory males and cursed profusely in her mind.

'Stupid alcohol, stupid math, stupid men!' though Kagome. 'Well, now what do I do?' she thought. Her head slumped visibly.

"I am SO royally screwed," thought Kagome morbidly.

AN: And that's all she wrote folks! Remember to review if you like it, ok, guys?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Wow! I never expected this story to be so popular. O.O I'm glad everyone liked

it. Anyways, here's chapter two. Hope it lives up to the unexpected expectations.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.

Kagome shivered in the metal cuffs clasped around her wrists. The bastards had left after their egotistical announcement. Kagome snorted. As if she would ever truly belong to someone other than herself. She wouldn't deny that she was scared of the three men; after all, this was like a nightmare come true. But Kagome wasn't a quitter.

'Alright,' thought Kagome. 'I need a plan.' From what she could tell (which wasn't much, due to the fact that she hadn't been awake for that long) the castle was large. More like a fortress, in fact. Kagome tugged at the cuffs in frustration.

'Why me?' she asked in frustration, turning her eyes heavenward. 'Ok, plan.' So far, nobody had been to see her except the "Terrible Trio". Which meant no help for Kagome. She nibbled her lip nervously. She was just in the process of attempting to see what was in her pockets (she could always pick her handcuffs with her house keys…) when there was a loud ka-thunk, and the door to the room opened. Kagome hardened her gaze in anticipation of another visit from the egotistical men. But the girl who opened the door could not have been less expected if she had entered with a welcome basket. She was petite, with soft brown eyes that Kagome could see in the flickering light. She was dressed in a pale green kimono, and as she got closer, Kagome also noticed a tattoo on her shoulder. Kagome waited until the girl met her eyes, before she smiled weakly at her. The girl hesitated, before smiling softly back at her. She knelt on the floor by Kagome, and reached for Kagome's cuffed wrists, unearthing a key from the folds of her kimono. Realization dawned in Kagome.

"You're letting me go?" Kagome whispered. The girl had unlocked one cuff and was reaching for the other. They shy girl hesitated again at Kagome's question, before nodding. Kagome smiled suddenly, relaxing her shoulders, and rubbing her sore wrists. The young girl moved back to sit on folded legs. Kagome smiled at her unexpected saviour.

"Thank you so much," she said. "What's your name?" The girl smiled back shyly, before replying, "Chika." Kagome stood up slowly, as did Chika. Kagome opened her eyes as she straightened, unaware of when she'd closed them. She took a hesitant step forward and sighed happily as her sleepy legs held. Kagome turned to Chika.

"Well thanks," she said quickly. "But I really need to be going." Kagome ran quickly towards the door. Chika looked at her for a second, puzzled, when realization dawned.

"Wait!" she shouted, hurrying after Kagome. But it was too late. Kagome had already found herself apprehended by one of a group of the Captain's men that had let Chika into the cell. Chika gulped at the group of menacing males.

"Hey!" shouted Kagome indignantly, struggling in the grip of the one that held her. He merely smirked coldly at her, fangs showing in amusement. He was about the same height as her, with blue hair and green bangs, and he was accompanied by three other males, a redhead with crazy hair and a windswept look, and a couple normal-looking guards.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, easily restraining her, and forcing her back against the wall, pinning her wrists with his own hands. Kagome winced inwardly as his rough hands made contact with her sore and chafed wrists.

Chika stepped towards the debate, head down, hands folded, and the other three males turned to look at her. The green-blue haired continued to stare dominantly at the defiant Kagome, although a frown slid onto his face at the approach of the other female.

Kagome just glared at him, blood-boiling. This was the 2nd time in a single day that someone had man-handled her. A dark scowl covered her face, and she struggled futilely against him, refusing to be still and submit.

"They said you had spirit," he said coolly, his breath brushing over his fac. "But I didn't think it would be this bad." He leaned closer to whisper into her ear, and she stiffened as his hot breath travelled over her face to land at her ear. She could feel his smirk more than anything as he leaned closer.

"I hope I'm the one to break you," he said softly, the words caressing her ear. Kagome did growl at this and glared at him so hard as he pulled away (with a satisfied smirk) that she was surprised he wasn't vaporized on the spot.

"Go to hell," the innocent Kagome spat, hissing out the words. He merely smirked coldly at her before he turned to Chika.

"What is it, girl?" he asked coldly, his voice altering from the smooth tone he'd used on Kagome. Chika merely stuttered a few words, before she cleared her throat to speak again. The slender man waited, clearly impatient, a single eyebrow raised.

"The masters want to see her," Chika finally said quietly. The blue-haired man nodded, before releasing Kagome, only to grab her again as she tried to hit him. He easily grabbed both her hands in one of his, and pulled her closer once more.

"You should be careful," he said menacingly, with a fanged grin. "Not everyone will be as kind to you as I am." Kagome growled at him and he continued to grin, before throwing her at Chika, so that they both fell on the ground in a heap.

"See you around, girl," he said, coldly triumphant, before he and the other walked away.

"Ugh," huffed Kagome, as she pulled herself up. "I hope he chokes on his own arrogance!" She turned to help Chika up. Chika just stared for a moment, before she took Kagome's hand and let her pull her up.

Kagome stood there for a second, glaring at the retreating group, before she noticed Chika tugging at her sleeve.

"We should go before someone else comes," Chika said shyly.

"Go?" asked Kagome, momentarily forgetting the evil men. "I thought you said I was free." She frowned at Chika, who bit her lip.

"I meant you were free of the restraints," said Chika quietly, looking down. Kagome sighed. She'd known it was too easy, but she'd hoped that Chika was helping her escape.

"Oh, well," thought Kagome sadly as she followed through the halls. "Back to Plan Escapicus. I can't leave now," glancing at Chika. "The poor girl has enough trouble without me." She noticed a mark on Chika's shoulder as she followed her through the surprisingly vacant halls.

"What is that?" Kagome asked, pointing to the mark. She couldn't see it all, but it looked like a tattoo.

"It's a mark to say who I belong to," Chika said finally. She was very quiet, and Kagome had to struggle to hear her.

"What?" asked Kagome, shocked, stopping dead in her tracks. "Who you belong to?" She stared at the nervous girl who nodded seriously.

"We all have them," she said quietly, eyes low in what Kagome suspected was shame. She came forward to tug at Kagome again.

"Please, if we don't hurry they'll be mad," Chika begged, eyes wide with fear.

Kagome allowed herself to be pulled forward. After going up two flights of stairs and some more corridors, they stopped in front of an ominous door. Chika paused in front of it. Kagome waited for a second, and then looked at her.

"I can't go inside," the girl said, looking to the side and stepping to the side. "I'm not permitted." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh, for the love of…" Kagome sighed, looking at the quiet girl. "It's a door, not a tiger." She walked over to the girl, who looked slightly surprised. Kagome put an arm around her.

"Listen," she said comfortingly. "You don't have to listen to anyone but yourself." The girl looked up at her curiously, with a sense of wonder. Kagome rubbed her back.

"Who told you that you couldn't open that stupid door anyways?" she said, smiling at the young girl, who hesitantly smiled back.

"That would be me," said a voice smoothly. Kagome's head shot up and she took a step back. She hadn't even heard the ominous door open, but there stood the silver haired member of the "terrible trio" with the fox ears. He was just leaning against the doorframe, the small amount of light coming into the hall through the open door making his eyes glint dangerously. His arms were crossed over his broad chest.

Kagome stared at him; fear from before creeping up on her even as she tried to force it back down. His eyes met hers, amusement showing, before he addressed Chika.

"Leave us," he commanded, and the petite girl bowed to him in fear.

"Yes, sir," she mumbled before casting a hopeful glance at Kagome, and fleeing.

The golden eyes watched Kagome predatorily. She gulped and bit her lip as they stood there in the silent hall, her breathing the only sound.

"How can you do that?" Kagome finally said. He raised an eyebrow curiously. "Treat her like that," Kagome continued, even though her heart was racing a mile a minute. She frowned at him. "Like dirt."

His golden eyes flickered with indifference. "I own her," he said dispassionately.

"You can't own someone," Kagome argued, her hands fisting at her sides. She met his amused eyes this time. Suddenly, he was gone, and his smooth voice was right next to her ear. He chuckled at her.

"You have so much to learn," he said, and Kagome's breath was coming faster and faster. 'How did he move so fast?' thought Kagome desperately. She felt arms around her waist, and struggled as he pulled her back against him, thrashing slightly; and then gasped as he nipped her neck in reprimand.

"Be nice," he purred, laving the bite with his tongue. Kagome was prying at his arms with her hands now, but she just couldn't get away.

"Let me go," Kagome said, a dark and bitter undertone showing in her voice.

"Why would I do that?" the smooth voice continued, and she could feel his silky hair against her neck. "We're having so much fun."

Kagome let her hands fall to her sides, and closed her eyes, praying to every god she knew to help her. It must have worked to some extent, because a few seconds later the rougher voice of the youngest male came through the door.

"Come on, Kurama," he shouted. "What's taking so long?"

The man behind her, Kurama, sighed at this and loosened his grip on Kagome.

'Thank god,' thought Kagome. 'I am totally going to donate to the church when I get home.' All of a sudden she squeaked as she was swept off her feet by strong arms. Kurama was looking down at her with those mischievous golden eyes, and pulled her closer as she glared at him. His sin seemed extremely hot through her thin top.

'Note to self: Get every agreement with deities in writing!' Kagome thought, scowling. 'There goes my sudden leap into faith. It tossed me right into the Grand Canyon.'

She barely had time to register that he'd closed the door behind them before they were in the room and she was closing her eyes against the sudden light.

"Finally," grumbled the rough voice, the one with the white hair. From what Kagome could see of the room it was large and well furnished.

"This is not helping the cootie issue," thought Kagome, squirming slightly, but Kurama only tightened his grip, so she sat still. She (and he, but Kagome was currently trying to ignore the man turned armchair holding her) was just inside the door. There was a huge bed with red silk sheets and black pillows, where the young demon with the white hair and numerous tattoos was sitting at the foot cross-legged. Opposite Kagome there was a balcony where Kagome could see that it was dark outside and in front of the balcony there was a feudal-style futon, where the red-eyed man was perched.

"Fox," said the rough-voiced, red-eyed man from the window. Kagome watched as his eyes travelled over her carefully, and shivered. The red-eyed man smirked. "I see you started without us."

'What?' thought Kagome. 'Started what?' She shifted nervously. 'And why is he staring at me like a cat looks at a canary?' She scowled as another thought occurred to her. 'And why the hell hasn't this guy put me down yet?' She squirmed once again, very obviously. 'Seriously,' thought Kagome annoyed. 'Am I the teddy bear he never got?' She finally bit the bullet and looked at him, only to meet smouldering golden orbs. Kagome gulped.

"Ummm," she said, and his smirk grew with her blush, while she mentally smacked herself. How intelligent. All those feminists back home would be proud.

"Let me go," Kagome finally said, frowning, and pushed feebly against his chest. He raised an eyebrow, before walking over and dumping her on the bed next to the white haired man.

"Alright," said Kagome crossly, scooting to the furthest edge of the bed from the white-haired teenager, which happened to be the middle of the headboard.

"What's really going on here?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

The red-eyed man scoffed, leaning back and placing his hands behind his head.

"We already told you, girl," he said.

"You told me nothing!" cried Kagome angrily.

"Patience, Hiei," said Kurama, who nodded knowingly at the small, red-eyed man on the futon. He turned to Kagome and smirked. "Ask your questions, kitten."

"Where are we?" demanded Kagome instantly.

"In a world that is separate from yours," said Kurama diligently. "Ours was separated from yours long ago in an effort to protect humans from our kind." Kagome eyed him warily.

"Who are you specifically?" asked Kagome cautiously. "And what do you mean "our kind"?" She shifted nervously to the wall in order to maintain a safe distance.

"My name is Kurama," the fox-eared man said, watching her face carefully. "Youko Kurama. That," he pointed to the short, red-eyed man, "is Hiei, and this," he pointed to the white-haired demon, "is Yusuke. We are demons."

"Demons?" asked Kagome, paling. "As in-"

"Scary, powerful, creepy monsters?" the one called Yusuke finished with a grin. "Yep, that's us." He winked at her, but she frowned, not amused.

"So what do you do here?" asked Kagome slowly, still absorbing knowledge she had never expected. 'Suddenly the world is upside down and smelling vaguely of fruit loops,' thought Kagome, 'although that could be my hangover.'

"We rule," the cold voice of Hiei cut in.

"We are in charge of regions of territory," expanded Kurama, shrugging silently.

"I only have one more question," asked Kagome, biting her lip nervously. Kurama raised his eyebrow in an amused fashion, and the other two watched her with similar expressions.

"What do you want with me?"

AN: Alright, finished the crappy chappie. Sorry about the fact that it's not so good, but it should get better. Next chapter is already written (surprise surprise!) and should be posted soon. I'm sorry if this chapter let down any expectations. T.T Alright, and now to answer a few questions I just _know_ will come up.

Q: How can it be Yusuke?

R: This one is actually a pain in the butt to explain, because as my friend stated repeatedly after I told her who it is, Yusuke has black/brown hair in his demon form, although he does keep the tattoos. However, when he is possessed by his Mazoku ancestor, he has white hair, and for later in the story, I needed him to appear significantly different than he does in his human form. So, for right now, he looks like he did when Raizen was possessing him, white hair and red eyes. And I'm sorry if anyone feels that that is straying horribly from the original plotline.

Q: Why doesn't Kagome escape when they are walking through the castle? She could take the little girl with her and then they would both be safe.

R: This one is a little simpler. One, she's still hung over, so she's not thinking extremely proficiently. Two, she has no clue where to go to escape, as it's getting dark outside and there are few windows. If you recall, she also went up a couple flights of stairs, so she doesn't even know what level they're on.

And that is my wonderful explanation. ^ ^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

AN: Ok, so I recently got a review stating that someone was disappointed with the way Kagome wasn't really acting like Kagome, and I'm sorry that you think that (it's probably true). It is true that this is an AU so Kagome will be slightly different anyway, but the background, ex her mother, grandfather, and brother will all be the same. A lot of the personal facts that will confirm that this is Kagome will show up in later chapters, as well as Kagome learning about her spiritual powers, so she'll become more like the girl we know later. Although, I suppose I could have stated that she tripped a couple times on the stairs to make it more like her.

Also, I apologize to the people who were hoping for Sesshomaru. He will show up later in the story, but not really as Kagome's suitor. Although I might have a Kagome Sesshomaru moment. I am a big fan of that pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kagome shot straight up in bed, breath coming in hurried gasps, one hand clutching a spot on her neck. She took deep breaths in an effort to calm her racing heart. A hand moved to her forehead, feeling the sticky sweat on her palms.

'It's alright', thought Kagome. 'I'm safe now.' Her heart continued to pound in her chest as she sat back onto her pillows and stared at her cat, who was currently watching her with wide pupils.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Kagome said to her cat, who just looked at her, then shifted back to sleep. Kagome scowled at him, and then stuck her tongue out. Her hand subconsciously travelled up to her neck, resting over the twin holes even as she winced. They were still tender. She shivered as she thought back on how she'd gotten them.

* * *

"Wha-what are you doing?" Kagome stammered, as the three males slinked towards her, each set of eyes glowing with an unrecognizable fervour.

Kurama was the closest, and he slid in behind her even as she was struggling to secure her back against the wall. Kagome yelped as she felt him shift so she was between his legs, losing her sense of security. She felt an arm snake around her chest, and knew he was trying to move closer, so she moved her arm to elbow him (AN: Elbows. ^^ The sharpest part on the human body) but he manoeuvred his other arm over both of hers, so that he was giving her an extremely close "hug", and binding her arms at her sides. She felt his hands, with suspiciously sharp nails that were probably claws, on her neck and instinctually jerked away, but he just moved her hair away from her neck. Then he was breathing words against her neck in a seductive murmur that only caused her to thrash in alarm.

"Here," Kurama said in a low voice, "it is custom to mark your property." Kagome's eyes widened at his statement and she began thrashing even more.

"What the hell?" said Kagome furiously; attempting to strike out with pinned down limbs. She let her eyes flicker to the other two in the room, but they seemed just as eager as the twisted man behind her. "You're sick," Kagome whispered, feeling her stomach drop. The man behind her chuckled.

"To each his own," Kurama's velvet baritone responded. She could feel his fangs brush her exposed neck, and then searing pain as she cried out.

* * *

Kagome continued to shiver, even after the images had faded from her eyelids. Her hand continued to rub the wound on the left side of her neck as it throbbed. She sighed, forcing herself to relax, and let her thoughts drift until she felt comfortable enough to fall back to sleep.

* * *

The next time Kagome woke up abruptly, sunlight was streaming in her window and her phone was ringing loudly, echoing in her poor ears. She rolled over to the side of her bed and swiped the phone off the nightstand, quickly muttering a groggy, "Hello?"

"Kagome!" the voice of her close friend Sango said. "I've been worried sick!" Kagome could just picture her friend, one hand on her hip, face pinched slightly in concern. She liked to joke that Sango was too young to have a look that seemed to be reserved for parents with misbehaving kids.

"You missed two whole days of classes!" Sango continued, and Kagome's fond smile, flickered. 'Classes,' thought Kagome. 'Damn it.'

"Listen, Sango," Kagome interrupted, sitting up on her bed. "I wasn't feeling well, that's all." Kagome thought back to all that she'd been drinking the last night that Sango had seen her. 'It wasn't completely a lie,' she thought and cringed.

Her friend was suspiciously silent for a second, and then her overly blunt, your-business-is-my-business voice came over the phone.

"You hooked up, didn't you?" Sango accused her friend. Kagome sighed.

"Admit it!" continued Sango. "You came to classes when you had the flu! The professors had to send you home!" Kagome winced as her friend tore her pitiful excuse apart like a wrecking ball decimates a building.

"Well," Kagome said, thinking fast. "My mother found out that I wasn't feeling well and made me stay home." She inwardly sighed as Sango paused, before buying the (feeble) excuse and promised to talk to her the next day.

As Kagome hung up the phone, her right hand drifted to the second wound on her neck that had become sore with the phone, and she bit her lip as she remembered exactly why she'd missed classes the day before…

* * *

Kagome had never felt anything like this before. It felt like he was branding her with a white hot poker. She gasped, tears leaking from her eyes and she felt him caressing the wound with his tongue as the pain faded.

She lifted a shaky hand to her neck as he finished laving the wound on her neck and felt the raised holes.

"What the hell did you do?" Kagome bit out angrily. She debated over pulling his hair, but decided that even now, that was too childish. The white haired demon frowned at her.

"He marked you," he said plainly.

"I got that!" hissed Kagome. "Why?" she said, clenching her teeth.

"Because," the red-eyed demon said. "You belong to us."

Kagome wanted to rake her nails over his arrogant face. She watched as he approached her and tried to hit him, but Kurama had reclaimed her arms. He stopped at her feet and she glared daggers at him.

"My turn," Yusuke grinned, red eyes malicious.

"Wait a second," said Kagome angrily. "I don't think so!" She went to kick him, but he dodged her feet and slid up her body easily, moving her hair out of the way on the opposite side as Kurama.

"Be careful, Yusuke," she heard Kurama say from behind her.

The white-haired demon sighed, leaning his mouth closer to Kagome's neck. She could feel his tell-tale breath on her neck and gulped.

"You'd think after all these years, you'd have some trust," Yusuke's voice grumbled, travelling over her neck and she shivered, and then she felt him sink his teeth in, and she screamed as white hot pain engulfed her.

* * *

Kagome frowned as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't see the marks, but she knew that they were there. They were still sore, but not as sore as she expected. After all, it had only been about a day and they were already merely small bloody marks against her pale flesh, compared to the gaping scrapes they'd been when she'd gotten them. She wondered if it had something to do with the pink flash of light, but then shrugged it off.

As she brushed her teeth, she couldn't help but wonder if it was all a dream brought on by alcohol poisoning or something. She could have just smoked something funky and imagined it. As her eyes locked onto the reflection in the mirror, Kagome sighed.

"It never happened," she told herself firmly, liking the calming feeling that spread through her body. 'It was just a hallucination brought on by mixing drinks.' Kagome repeated this in her head as she got undressed to take a shower.

'After all,' though Kagome bitterly, 'who would believe me anyway?' The overwhelming urge to pretend that it never happened swept Kagome up, and she let it sink into her as she stepped under the steaming hot water of her shower. She continued to relax as she lathered and rinsed her hair.

Suddenly, when she was soaping her stomach, her hand worked over her left hip, and she bit back a cry of sudden pain. She had forgotten about the third, less-visible wound.

* * *

Kagome came back more slowly this time, the pain-laden fog lifting slowly from her body. Streams of salty liquid tracked down her cheeks, and she bit back a whimper of pain as a foreign tongue travelled wet and warm over her wound.

She opened closed eyes to see the third demon, Hiei, watching her, an arrogant smirk dancing around his lips.

"What are you so happy about?" Kagome snapped nastily, the pain making her too weak to struggle at the moment. Hiei just continued to smirk.

"You should be grateful," he told her. Kagome could hear the cold indifference in his tone, as well as a small amount of barely perceptible amusement.

"Grateful?" spat out Kagome. She glared at the nightmare in front of her. Hiei stared back dominantly.

"Only demons of great power cause such great pain," Hiei said, moving closer to her.

"Your power must not be proportional to your height then," countered Kagome harshly, ignoring the small chuckles behind her.

Hiei moved closer and was in front of her before she could blink. He really was an intimidating figure, with glowing red-eyes and a malevolent aura Kagome could feel raising goose bumps across her skin. But Kagome was too tired from the sharp stabs of pain to be intimidated. His eyes narrowed and he sneered.

"I see you still haven't learned your place."

Kagome looked straight at him, and in a voice full of venom, said, "Go to hell."

Hiei's eyes gained a predatory glint, and a fanged smirk replaced his previous sneer. He leaned forward and reached for the top of her jeans. Kagome jerked up, but the smaller demon was on top of her legs, and Kurama was still holding her arms hostage.

Kagome thrashed, but could do nothing but watch as he easily unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. However, he merely slid them down a few inches, exposing a thin strip of flesh on her lower abdomen.

"Bastard," said Kagome darkly. Hiei's eyes glinted wickedly. Kurama's velvety voice came from behind her, and she scowled.

"You really shouldn't antagonize him, kitten," he said, leaning forward to lick his mark as Kagome winced. Kagome couldn't see him or Yusuke, but she knew they were wearing satisfied smirks, and she growled slightly under her breath.

She looked up in time to see Hiei look her straight in the eyes, and she could feel his hands travelling over her pants to land on bare skin.

"Prepare yourself," he said, before leaning forward to sink his fangs in her flesh. The pain that overcame Kagome this time was great but something happened. Beside the pain, she could feel something else building up inside her until it peaked in an explosion of pink light.

When her eyes finally cleared, Kagome felt much better, albeit a little shaky. All three demons were slumped around the room's edges in various states of unconsciousness.

Kagome just stood there for a second in shocked disbelief. Then, out of nowhere, happiness bubbled up in her.

"Yes!" Kagome cheered, pumping a fist in the air. "Score: Teenage girl one, Badass demons zero!" Kagome continued to victory dance for a second before fixing her clothes and escaping out the window.

* * *

Kagome couldn't remember a lot after that. She knew that the brief flash of adrenaline from escaping had gotten her away. She knew that there were a lot of trees, and her legs had been sore. Then there'd been a flash of light, and then she'd been standing barefoot in a park she'd visited recently. From there, she'd made her way home and locked the door behind her.

Kagome glanced at the laundry basket in the corner of her room as she pulled on her pyjamas for bed. The clothes from her "dream" were there. The top was slightly torn, and the pants were bloodstained from when he bit her, and when they'd rubbed the wound while she'd been running.

Kagome bit her lip. 'It didn't matter,' she decided. She was home now, and she would never go back to that strange place again. She was safe here, and she belonged here.

As Kagome snuggled down into her covers, she couldn't help but get up and check the lock on her apartment door.

'After all,' thought Kagome with bitter humour. 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice…'

AN: Alright, another update. This is where it starts to follow the original Kagome, as she's finding her powers, and will later be learning how to use them, yadda yadda. Feel free to review, and tell me what you liked and what you want to see happen. I can't guarantee it will happen, but it might. You never know!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: And I'm back!!!! Exams are over. I have no results as of yet, but I'm sure once I return to school they will be forthcoming (and possibly bad . ). This is going to be my harder semester, but my goal is to update more often, hopefully every other week, if not every week. If I fail, I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha, although I'm currently attempting to steal my friend's YYH folder that has Yusuke and Hiei on it. Wish me luck!

Kagome snuck quietly through the halls, making sure she didn't trip, and her shoes didn't scuff on the floor. She quickly passed by rows of lockers and change rooms to find herself in the hallway.

'I am,' thought Kagome determinedly, 'a ninja!' She stuck her fist out in triumph at making it all the way to this hallway unseen, and smashed her fist against the wall. A yelp of pain confirmed the hit.

As she cradled her sore hand to her chest, she ducked down and made her way to one of the doors with sunlight streaming through it. Kagome glanced around, before opening the door and diving inside.

It was almost strange, that this room was in the middle of the school, yet outside. But this place had been used for the same thing since the school started, so tradition won out over practicality, Kagome guessed.

She walked along the wooden platform until she reached an assortment of bows.

'Now,' thought Kagome embarrassedly. 'Which one do I use?' She hesitantly raised a hand towards the nearest one, a recurve bow of medium size and lifted it down carefully. Kagome bit her lip. She wasn't sure if this would help her, but it was worth a shot. Grimacing at the slight pun, Kagome reached for the colourful arrows leaning against the wall. The colourful fletching had three plastic pieces, two in one colour and one in another. She looked at the fletching for a second, then shrugged, and awkwardly carried both over to the place on the raised deck across from a main target.

She fumbled with the bow for a second, before grabbing it firmly in one hand and taking a colourful arrow in the other. She notched the arrow, taking aim carefully before she took a deep breath and let the arrow fly.

It veered outside the target and hit the wall before dropping to the ground. Kagome cursed to herself and notched another arrow, which landed outside the target as well.

The idea of arming herself with something was one that Kagome had been pondering since she had "returned to her world". (She was still trying to convince herself that it was all a dream). The idea had actually come to her when she'd considered the way everything in the other world resembled the feudal era. And it would be easier to be found by someone with a bow then with a gun anyway. After all, archery was a sport, while guns weren't really associated with sport; only gang fights and murders.

She tried a few more times and failed miserably before a voice spoke up.

"You're not holding it correctly,' the cool voice said from closely behind Kagome, and she automatically spun around, bow clutched tightly in one fist. Her best-male friend's old girlfriend was watching her, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. She was wearing what all the archery student's wore, black billowy pants with the traditional white shirt. (AN: I know there are actual Japanese terms for the clothes, and I've heard them before, but I'm never sure if I use them in the right way.)

Kagome smiled nervously, embarrassed at being caught.

'So much for my ninja skills,' she thought, sighing inwardly. 'But what is Kikyo doing here?'

Kikyo waited for a second for her to speak, then proceeded herself.

"I was cleaning up when I heard you," she stated calmly. She looked towards Kagome's bow and quiver, and Kagome tensed slightly, but Kikyo didn't seem to notice.

"Your form is good," Kikyo continued, looking at the target, and Kagome relaxed slightly. Maybe she wasn't in trouble.

"But you stick your elbow out too much," Kikyo continued. "And you shoot too quickly." She turned back to Kagome. "Take your time, at least in the beginning. Also," Kikyo said, looking at Kagome's arm, which was beginning to bruise where the string from the bow hit it. "You should wear an arm guard and finger tab to protect yourself."

Kagome stood still for a second, shocked. She stared at Kikyo while the other girl got out and arm guard and finger tab from a cabinet near the bows.

"But don't you want to know why I'm here?" asked Kagome, bewildered by the sudden and unexpected help.

Kikyo paused in her motions, her back still to Kagome. She turned slowly around and Kagome was startled to look into knowing soft brown eyes.

"I know why you're here," Kikyo said quietly, reaching out to give Kagome the tools.

'Well, that makes one of us,' thought Kagome grumpily. She frowned slightly at Kikyo, crossing her arms in front of her instead of taking the offered protection.

"And why am I here?" asked Kagome, raising her eyebrows. Kikyo smiled, amused, before letting her hands fall to her sides.

"You wish to train you powers," Kikyo finally stated. Kagome made a sour-candy face.

"Come again?" she said, now permanently confused and not bothering to hide it. Kikyo merely laughed.

"There's no need to be shy," she said smiling. "We're both priestesses here." Kagome's eyes popped, and she spluttered, unable to speak.

"Although," Kikyo said, frowning slightly. "Whoever's been training you hasn't done a very good job. Your powers are completely untamed."

Kagome tried to ignore the fact that this was a ridiculous conversation and merely went along with it.

"I've never had any training," Kagome said, biting her lip. Unbidden, a memory of her grandfather plastering sutras on her best male friend came to mind, and she almost laughed. "Not by anyone competent, anyway."

Kikyo frowned.

"Then why haven't I noticed before now?" she pondered. "Unless…" Her eyes shot up to Kagome's.

"Unless something happened to awaken your powers."

Kagome almost jumped at the suspicious look in Kikyo's eyes, then verbally avoided the question.

"What do you mean, awaken?" Kagome questioned. Kikyo's gaze seemed to become sharper as she took in Kagome's defensive stance.

"A confrontation with a strong enough demon would do it," Kikyo said slowly. Kagome's stomach dropped.

"Demon?" she gulped. Kikyo's eyes shifted slightly in understanding. She smiled at Kagome comfortingly.

"I see you truly have no knowledge of what it means to be…gifted…" Kikyo said, now pushing away from the wall to walk towards a small bag. Kagome waited patiently as Kikyo pulled out an ancient looking scroll from her bag and handed it to her. Kagome unrolled it carefully, then gasped as she took in the vivid colours.

On one side it showed strange animals and mythical beasts, some that were humanoid, and some that weren't.

'Demons,' realized Kagome, eyes widening. She let her fingers travel over the cloth to the other side, where other characters were assembled; the humans. One, a male, was dressed in a dark robe, prayer beads wrapped around his arm, and a staff in his hand. Another scene showed a pair of warriors, a male and a female dressed in strange armour, one holding a scythe, and another holding a thin sword. Kagome's eyes finally rested on a young girl dressed in red, billowy pants and the traditional white shirt, clutching a bow in one hand and a quiver in the other. There were many other warriors on the human side, but Kagome's eyes remained on the young girl. Her fingers touched the people reverently.

"Who…who are they?" she whispered. Kagome turned to look at Kikyo, who carefully took the scroll from her, and secured it once more in her small bag.

"There is much to be said," Kikyo returned. She stood once again, and approached Kagome.

"But not here, where others may intrude." Kikyo embraced Kagome fiercely and suddenly, and Kagome stumbled. She felt something rough press into her palm and heard Kikyo's solemn voice in her ear.

"Stay safe, my sister," the cold words echoed in her head, and then Kikyo walked away, leaving Kagome to wonder what she was getting herself into.

* * *

Kikyo changed quickly and exited the building. Her brow furrowed as she pondered the new development that was Kagome.

She had much to learn, that was for certain. But her powers were strong, and remarkably untainted, from what Kikyo could tell. The only problem was that they were clouded by a dark demonic aura that seemed to be emanating from the marks on her neck, and other places on her body as well.

Kikyo frowned. If Kagome truly was being attacked by demons, then there was no time to waste. She could only hope that she would take her hint, and come to her house tomorrow. The girl had skill and power, but not enough to survive another encounter with a high-level demon.

She sighed again, finally reaching her home after the hike up the many shrine stairs. Kikyo could only imagine how Inuyasha would react upon finding that his best friend had been attacked. She grimaced. Maybe she just wouldn't tell him.

'After all,' Kikyo mused. 'Kagome should be perfectly safe, at least for now.'

* * *

Groans were heard around the room as the demons returned from their unconscious states.

"Damn," said Yusuke, putting a hand to his forehead as he sat up against the wall. "I feel like I got hit by a train." He looked up to see his colleagues were experiencing similar discomfort. Both had sat up, and Kurama looked to be in deep thought.

"The girl was a miko," he said finally, and both looked at him, Yusuke in confusion, Hiei with narrowed eyes.

"Impossible," scoffed Hiei, half-snarling as he investigated various burns along his arms. Kurama only frowned more in concentration.

"It's not completely impossible," he said slowly. Hiei continued to investigate the burns along his arms.

"The humans with spiritual powers were wiped out during the war, Kurama," he spat out as his cloak rubbed on a particularly sore burn mark. Kurama shook his head, silver hair waving.

"Not all of them," he said, looking up at Yusuke. Yusuke just scowled at him.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" he said angrily. Kurama turned to look in his direction, not really seeing anything now.

"The children," he continued. "They were too young to be involved in the war." Hiei finally snarled one last time at his burns and glared at Kurama.

"So what are we going to do?" he said, gritting his teeth. "Are you just going to let that girl get away with this?" Kurama's eyes narrowed and flashed as he growled.

"Of course not." Yusuke watched with narrowed eyes of his own. He hadn't met such a resistant girl in a while. Yusuke got up and walked to the balcony, ignoring his own injuries. He breathed in and out deeply, enjoying the pure air.

"She's been gone for a while," Yusuke said, eyes darkening slightly as he imagined her escape. He turned back to his friends. "So what are we going to do?"

Kurama's voice was the one that answered him. His golden eyes were lit with a predatory fury as well as animalistic lust. It had been a long time since any female had challenged him. He had to admit, it was arousing. After all, what fun was it if the prey gave up?

Hiei looked up at the sound of Kurama's response.

"We're going to the human world," Kurama said, sadistic smirk in place. Hiei observed him carefully, before letting his answering smirk slip into place. Yusuke just watched, curious.

"It's time to remind our pet who she belongs to."

* * *

The next morning in her first class, Kagome sat staring at the tiny piece of paper Kikyo had passed her. It had an address on it, not too far from where she lived.

'Did Kikyo want me to go there?' wondered Kagome. She sighed in frustration, crumpling the paper in her fist. Having Googled the address, she knew that it was a shrine, much like her own back home. But probably not as nice…Kagome sighed again, this time wistfully. She wished she could visit her mom, grandpa and little brother, but it cost a lot of money, and tuition was expensive too.

'Well,' thought Kagome, 'as a shrine, it would be safe.' She made a face, before deciding that she had nothing to lose. 'After all, at the very least she might help me with my archery.' Kagome brightened at this, remembering the reason she had originally snuck into the school last night. This led to thoughts of what Kagome could accomplish once she had actual archery skills, and she started plotting the downfall of those horrible "nightmares" should she ever "dream" of them again. Her sapphire eyes glittered mischievously.

Suddenly, the gentle thump of something being placed beside her chair alerted her to the presence of company. Kagome looked up to see a young man with long red hair and playful green eyes standing next to the chair beside her. The excited murmurs of nearby girls told her that she wasn't the only one who recognized his good looks. He smiled charmingly before gesturing towards the chair next to hers. His bright green eyes captured hers, and she bit back a gasp at the intense colour.

"Is this seat taken?" he inquired, his melodious voice and polite manners quelling Kagome's ruffled feathers.

"Oh, no," she said, smiling back at him. Kagome didn't remember seeing him around campus, but it was only the first month of classes, so he could have transferred in. Kagome noticed he was looking at her with one eyebrow raised in an amused fashion and, realizing that she'd been staring slightly, blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kagome said, slightly flustered. "My name is Kagome." She smiled hesitantly and held out her hand. He smiled seductively at her and took her hand in his, letting his lips graze the back of it before returning it. The girls murmurs got louder, and Kagome vaguely heard one of the them squeal.

"Shuichi Minamino," he said, and Kagome melted into her chair.

"It's nice to meet you, Shuichi," Kagome said, unconsciously fanning her flaming cheeks with her other hand.

"The pleasure is mine," Shuichi said sensuously, and Kagome just blushed, before suddenly looking confused. He raised an eyebrow again, letting the smile slip from his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

Kagome realized he'd seen her discomfort and quickly covered it, smiling sweetly.

"It's nothing," she said, waving a hand as if to brush the issue away.

Throughout class, Kagome continued to glance at her new classmate from below lowered lashes. Besides noticing that almost every other girl in the class was doing the same thing (scratch that, every other girl in the class _was_ doing the same thing), she also noticed how attractive Shuichi was (as if she hadn't already noticed). Kagome scolded herself silently, knowing that she needed to focus on her studies. But there was something else…

Kagome could've sworn that his eyes had changed colour when he'd kissed her hand. She'd been a little flustered, but she _knew _that his eyes had flashed from that intoxicating emerald to a smouldering gold. She shuddered at the thought, then sighed slightly, glancing at him again from the corner of her eyes, only to see him looking back at her, amusement dancing in his eyes. She hurriedly looked away, blushing.

'I'm probably just imagining things,' thought Kagome, leaning forward on her arms.

AN: Alrighty!!! Reviews are always welcome, so give it a go. And thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far. I hope you continue to enjoy it. And here's the disclaimer for Google:

Disclaimer: I do not own Google in any way, shape or form.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I have achieved folder status!!!! Thanks to my friend who gave it to me, instead of making me ninja steal it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, YYH, or KFC.

Kagome frowned. She hated physics. All those extra numbers were just unnecessary. And who needed to know about speeds and stuff? She didn't sign up to become a rocket scientist! A melodious voice broke through her thoughts.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Suichi's concerned emerald orbs gazed into her own, and she blushed, embarrassed at having drifted into her thoughts so easily.

"It's fine, really," Kagome said, smiling, although on the inside she was sighing in frustration. She hadn't been able to concentrate at all lately, and the _dreams_ hadn't been helping. She'd only gotten about 4 hours of sleep last night, and that was because she'd taken some pills. She was out now though, she'd have to go to the doctors to get some more.

"Maybe we should take a break," suggested Suichi reasonably, reaching out to take Kagome's book from her. Kagome nodded, blushing as his hand slid against hers lightly as he kidnapped her book temporarily. Both rose from their seats on the floor.

"I'll make us some tea," said Kagome, smiling at Suichi. She was extremely glad that he'd offered to help her with physics, since he seemed to understand it so much better than she did.

"That would be wonderful," Suichi said, smiling warmly back, and Kagome felt her stomach flip flop slightly as she blushed again and exited the room quickly.

'What am I going to do with myself?' moaned Kagome internally, gathering her kettle and filling it with water, before plugging it in. She slumped against the counter, a cool hand rising against her warm neck subconsciously. Without thinking, she rubbed the mark on the left side of her neck.

All of a sudden the mark on her neck (that had almost completely disappeared) started burning. She bit her lip as her eyes watered, sliding down the countertop to the floor. A small whimper escaped her lips, unbidden, and her eyes rolled back into her head as a flash of white-hot pain engulfed her.

* * *

Suichi sat on the couch, arms crossed, eyes closed. He appeared to be waiting patiently. All of a sudden, a dark form appeared on Kagome's living room windowsill.

"You could have told me you were going to do something," Suichi said, opening his bright green eyes to take in Hiei, seated precariously on Kagome's open windowsill.

"And you could have told me where you were going," snarled Hiei. He was still irritable about being shocked silly by Kagome. Angry red welts slid up his arms. Normal wounds would have healed extremely fast, but miko burns took much longer.

"It was imperative that we enact the plan now," Suichi said calmly, letting his eyes fall closed. "So that we have more time to manipulate our prey." When he opened his eyes again they shone a smouldering gold.

"Why should we manipulate her when we could just take her now?" Hiei growled lowly, eyeing the kitchen door predatorily, bloodlust and lust combined in his blood-red orbs. He, like Suichi, knew the miko was unconscious, he could feel it in her ki, not to mention _he_ had been the one to manipulate his mark into forcing her body into fainting.

His hands clenched into fists as he remembered the way her power had ripped and torn along his skin back when they were in the demon world.

Suichi watched him carefully, before sighing and explaining the plan once again in patient terms.

"If we do this the right way, she will be more willing to submit," he said, laying his hands out in front of him as if illustrating his plan. "When she knows that she has no one to run to, she will have no choice but to accept her fate." A slight smirk slid over his face as he envisioned the thought.

Hiei watched him for a second with slightly narrowed eyes, then finally looked away and jerked his head to the side.

"This better work, fox," he said, voice not as harsh now that his revenge was in the near future. Suichi smirked more deeply, and his eyes attained a wicked gleam.

"Don't sound so irritated, Hiei," Suichi said. "You'll get to have your fun soon enough. As a matter of fact…" He glanced towards the kitchen, and Hiei raised an eyebrow curiously, his eyes moving to follow Suichi's.

"You're welcome to start now, as long as you share…" Suichi implied, his tone seductively suggestive. Hiei closed his eyes again, a smirk forming slowly over his own face as the white band over his forehead started to glow.

* * *

Kagome's eyelids flickered a couple times, before her eyes opened completely. She attempted to sit up, only to find that she was shackled to something cold and stone. As she looked down to see the chair, a sense of dread struck her. Her eyes darted back and forth as she took in the room.

'This makes no sense,' screamed Kagome in her head. She thrashed against the metal binds, biting her lip to hold in the helpless yips that were aching to escape her mouth. 'I escaped, I won! Why am I back here?'

The door opened, and Kagome closed her eyes, the sense of déjà vu already overtaking her. She knew who would be there when she opened her eyes. Kagome finally took a deep breath and opened her sapphire orbs. Sure enough, when she opened her eyes to look, two figures were present. She made a face in spite of herself, curious.

"Where's Yusuke?" Kagome asked the other two smirking demons. Kurama raised an eyebrow, amused.

"I'm afraid Yusuke couldn't be here," he said, eyes glinting wickedly at her. He sauntered closer, letting his eyes travel over her leisurely. Kagome scowled, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Don't come any closer," she spat out at him. "You don't want to get hurt like last time." At the slight narrowing of his eyes she smirked back triumphantly. Hiei, however, continued to move forward.

"I think you'll find that won't happen this time," Hiei growled, roughly grabbing her chin to tilt her head upwards. Kagome's eyes widened as he managed to handle her without repercussions.

"But I don't understand," Kagome stammered slightly. "You should be-"

"Burned?" Hiei sneered. His ruby eyes glared into hers intensely. "Scorched? Think again, miko." He let his hand travel from her chin down the side of her face to her shoulder, surprisingly gentle, and Kagome trembled slightly. His face changed slightly, from a scowl to a look of smirking arrogance.

'But why?!' shouted Kagome inside her head. 'He should be KFC by now!' She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly, and the hand on her shoulder tightened.

"Face it, miko," Hiei's cool voice entered her ears. "I could do anything, and you would be powerless." Kagome was struck by his words, the truth ringing out. She physically winced back from his touch, thrashing as his hand slipped even lower to land on her chest, cupping one of her breasts in his warm hand, and caressing it softly. Her eyes shot open, and tears started to stream down her cheeks.

Kurama came closer and placed his own hand under her chin before leaning forward and sealing his hot lips to hers. Kagome cried out softly as Kurama ran his tongue over her lips, finally pulling away, only to lick his lips and deliver a parting sentence before she finally blacked out from the emotional exhaustion.

"Don't forget, miko," his silken words echoed in her ears as golden and bloody eyes vanished from her view into the darkness. "You are ours."

* * *

Hiei growled from his seat on the windowsill as Suichi stirred awake. He frowned thoughtfully.

"She broke the illusion," he said, letting the words roll over in his head. He could feel Kagome's sacred energy from his seat, and it was only growing. Even though it didn't affect him as strongly when he was "human" it still smarted. "She might be untrained, but she is strong."

He sighed slightly, running one hand through his crimson locks.

"This will have to be taken into consideration."

"I leave you to deal with this, fox," scowled Hiei, slinking out the window and disappearing.

Suichi's verdant eyes narrowed and his smile was tainted with wicked deception.

'Oh, don't worry, Hiei,' he thought. 'I will deal with our miko.'

* * *

Kagome shot up, almost banging her head off of the counter. She felt surprisingly warm, although she'd just woken up from a nightmare. She lifted a hand and saw that it was glowing with a soft, pink light. Gasping, Kagome raised it higher. The light was what was making her warm, she realized as she brought it closer.

A slight sound from the other room made her look up, and she suddenly shot up from the floor.

'Suichi's still here!' thought Kagome frantically, looking to see that the water was boiling enthusiastically. Puzzled, she checked the clock only to see that she'd only been out for a matter of minutes.

"Kagome?" Suichi's concerned voice penetrated her kitchen door. She heard him coming closer and looked down, panicked that he might see her glowing, only to discover that her ethereal transformation was done, and she was back to normal. Kagome sighed in relief.

"Is everything all right?" Suichi said, entering the kitchen. Kagome smiled, embarrassedly, although her heart was till thumping.

"I guess I must have been daydreaming," Kagome said, attempting to hide her weird experience. Suichi raised an eyebrow, and she blushed.

"Maybe I should make the tea?" he said playfully, and Kagome stepped back, blushing even more as he winked at her.

As Suichi made the tea, Kagome couldn't help but let her mind drift.

'What's wrong with me?' she thought, biting her lip nervously. 'And why did it happen now?'

* * *

Kagome's thoughts raced as she strode down the street. She hadn't been able to concentrate at all after her episode, and she knew that Suichi had noticed. Luckily, he'd bought her story about not getting enough sleep lately, so she hadn't had to devise a more complicated lie to get him off her track.

Kagome groaned inwardly. Poor Suichi! He was such a gentleman, and she'd been acting like a total ditz. Kagome couldn't believe she'd embarrassed herself so much in front of Suichi like that! He was incredibly attractive, and the incident had made her seem like a complete fool.

Kagome finally decided it must have something to do with the marks on her body. It was about that time that she'd remembered that she was supposed to go see Kikyo.

'This is perfect,' thought Kagome, happy now that she had some form of a solution. 'It will kill two birds with one stone!"

She made it to the appointed site, only to encounter a large staircase.

'Oh, well,' though Kagome determinedly. 'To make an omelette, you have to break a few eggs.' She started up the overly long staircase, huffing and puffing her way to the top. She finally collapsed at the top, leaning against a small outer shrine building.

'Whoo,' groaned Kagome. 'That was waaay too much exercise for someone who hasn't taken gym since their first year of high school.'

"I see you decided to come," a calm voice startled her out of her self-pitying thoughts.

Kagome's eyes travelled upward to see Kikyo standing there in her archery clothes.

"Kikyo," Kagome said, standing up quickly. Kikyo nodded, smiling softly in greeting.

"Come," she said, turning away. "There is much to do."

'Yes, there is,' Kagome couldn't help but think as she followed Kikyo further into the shrine.

AN: I know, it took me forever to update. I do have a plan for the next chapter though, so it might come out soon, if I don't have too much physics and calculus trouble. Wish me luck, and don't forget to review and tell me what you liked and want to see in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: Alright, here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.

"And then I wake up," Kagome said in a low voice, her eyes directed at her cup of tea, but her thoughts miles away. Her hands tightened on her cup of tea. Suichi's sudden voice lifted from her inward musings.

"And you have no idea where the characters in these dreams could have come from?" he asked inquiringly, his deep green eyes focused on Kagome, who was still immersed in her tea. She was silent for a few seconds, thoughtful, before her eyes met with him, and she shook her head.

"I have no idea," Kagome murmured quietly. Suichi leaned back in his chair, his verdant eyes observing Kagome in a thoughtful manner while calculating thoughts danced through his mind. He sipped at his tea. He had to hand it to Kagome, he'd never have guessed that she was such a good liar. The dreams were, of course, a manifestation of the demon energy that had been transferred through the marks. Kagome didn't need to know that though.

Suichi's eyes slid over her form in a concerned manner.

"Are you sure you shouldn't go to the doctor?" he asked gently, leaning a little bit closer. He smirked inwardly when a light blush appeared. He knew that Kagome was attracted to him physically. And he was going to use that.

Kagome blushed as Suichi leaned even closer. She knew that asking him to go for something to drink was a little forward, since they were really just study partners, but Sango had been busy, along with her other friends, and he'd been so nice before. She smiled at Suichi in an effort to convince him that she was ok.

"I'm fine, really," Kagome said, leaning back to put some space between them. "I'm going to go to the drugstore to get some more medication, that's all." Suichi frowned, and Kagome could tell he wasn't convinced.

"Really, talking about it has helped," Kagome said. Her eyes dipped lower, and she caught sight of the time on her cellphone. He eyes shot open, and she groaned internally. She was already 10 minutes late for training! Kikyo was going to kill her! She got up quickly, and gathered her things.

"What's wrong?" asked Suichi. Kagome smiled, and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry to leave like this, but I'm really late for a meeting with my friend, and she's going to kill me," Kagome said, she glanced towards the door, then back at him. Suichi smiled understandingly, and Kagome felt her insides melt. He was just so….sweet.

"Well, I'm sorry to have kept you," Suichi said. "But I did enjoy your company." He inclined his head towards her, emerald eyes glinting with something Kagome didn't quite understand. She nodded, still smiling, and turned around to head for the door.

As she made her way out of the restaurant, Kagome couldn't help but think, 'Why can't all boys be as sweet as Suichi?'

'Hit the mark!' thought Kagome determinedly, loosing her arrow. It flew straight before thumping into the target a few marks below the bull's eye. She frowned, and could almost feel Kikyo's disapproval.

"You should take a break," Kikyo said coolly, and Kagome nodded, sitting on the ground and wiping some sweat off her brow as she placed her bow on the ground next to her. Kikyo walked over and handed her a bottle of water, which Kagome gratefully accepted. She chugged some of it, before wiping her hand over her mouth.

"You need to concentrate more," Kikyo said. "Try and stop your hand from holding on to the arrow when you release."

Kagome nodded, before chugging down some more water.

"So, how come I never knew you were a priestess before?" Kagome asked curiously. She'd known Kikyo for a while through Inuyasha, and before that time at the school, Kikyo had seemed pretty normal and slightly bland.

"It's not something I simply blurt out to the general public," Kikyo said tonelessly. Kagome sighed. Kikyo was a good teacher, but she was so uptight.

"Alright," said Kagome, groaning as she got up. "I'm ready for another round." She rolled her shoulders, wincing as the stiff muscles protested. She went to pick up her bow, when Kikyo stopped her.

"That won't be necessary," Kikyo said, catching Kagome's hand before she could pick up her bow. "We will be trying something new today." She let go of Kagome's hand and walked away towards the building. Kagome grabbed her bow anyway, so she could put it away, and placed it carefully away in the closet before dashing to catch up with Kikyo. She took about five minutes, and finally found her in an empty dojo.

Kikyo was sitting on the ground, legs crossed, eyes closed. Her hands were folded in her lap and her breathing was even. Kagome hesitated in the doorway.

"Come in," Kikyo's voice said, and Kagome proceeded to sit down opposite Kagome as Kikyo's dark brown eyes opened. Kikyo observed Kagome for a moment, before she spoke again.

"Do you know what it means to be a priestess?" Kikyo asked, eyes never leaving Kagome. Kagome started to feel slightly nervous, and let her eyes drift away from Kikyo.

"I have no idea," Kagome answered honestly. She returned to look at Kikyo's piercing stare. "I know you tend to the shrine, and there are certain rituals you perform, but other than that, I don't have a clue."

Kikyo's eyes drifted from her to the wall behind her, and Kagome turned to see a similar painting to the one that had been on the scroll Kikyo had showed her back at the school. The humans were on one side, the "demons" on the other. She got up slowly and walked toward the wall. Her fingers travelled reverently over the demons and humans.

She heard Kikyo come up behind her. Suddenly her voice sounded from right behind her.

"That," Kikyo's voice said softly, "is what it means to be a priestess." Kagome turned to her, confused. Kikyo observed her face for a second before motioning for her to sit in the centre of the room once again.

Once they were both seated, Kikyo started to explain.

"A long time ago, humans and demons existed together." At this point, Kagome interrupted her.

"Demons?" Kagome said, raising an eyebrow. Kikyo frowned.

"Don't interrupt." Kagome sighed, but let her continue.

"Anyway, demons and humans existed together. But not all demons were peaceful, and thusly it was necessary for the humans to protect themselves. They were not as strong or fast as the demons, so other means had to be discovered."

"Thusly, the spiritually aware came into existence." Kagome's breath caught slightly in her chest. "Otherwise known as priests and priestesses. They had the power to purify demons, turn their very bodies to ash, among other things. It is believed that their powers came from the very kami themselves, though no one is certain."

Kagome frowned, taking everything in. It sounded like a load of hooey, but considering what she'd run into lately….

"Are there still demons here today?" Kagome asked, wary. Kikyo's eyes travelled over her, and Kagome felt like she was being evaluated.

"No," Kikyo answered finally. "Many years ago, a great and powerful priestess separated the demons and the humans. She sent the demons to a new world, where they would be free to torment each other, and erected a pure barrier to keep the two worlds separate."

"But it doesn't work…" Kagome said, before she could stop herself. She bit her lip when Kikyo frowned at her suspiciously.

"And why would you say that?"

Kagome gulped. Kikyo's eyes narrowed.

"I know you are hiding something from me, Kagome. As your sensei, I have a right to know." Kikyo's voice attained a stricter tone.

Kagome looked down at the ground. She forced herself to speak.

"I met a demon about a week ago. He attacked me in the park. I couldn't defend myself, then all of a sudden this pure pink light came out of nowhere. It burned the demon, which gave me time to run away."

Kagome's voice trailed off at the end. Kikyo frowned. Kagome's story fit the fact that her powers had been awaken by a demon, but it rang false in her ears. However, she couldn't force Kagome to tell her the truth.

"Today we are going to learn something new, as I said," Kikyo said in a lighter tone. "It will give you more control over your power."

Kagome looked up at the sudden change of subject. She saw the wariness and suspicion in Kikyo's eyes, but understood that her teacher was going to trust her. Kagome bit her lip, nodding. Kikyo took her hands in hers, and closed her eyes.

"I am going to send some of my power into you. It should help you see your own power within yourself. "

Kagome nodded, despite knowing that Kikyo couldn't see her.

"Close your eyes."

Kagome almost fell down the shrine steps as she made her way out of the shrine. The training had completely wiped her out, both physically and mentally. She managed to catch herself before she tripped over the last step, and continued on down the sidewalk.

The training was hard, but it was worth it. Even Kikyo had said that she was improving, much more quickly than normal. Kagome shivered, even though it wasn't very cold.

She knew that the reason she was improving so quickly was due to her fear and desperation. The dreams that she had been unable to stop with medication woke her up in the middle of the night screaming, and left her tired and paranoid.

Kagome was also convinced that the barrier was broken. It was the only way that she could have made it over to the world with the demons, and the only way that she could have made it back. She believed in Kikyo's story, after all, she had seen the demons, and knew that they existed.

Kagome sighed again, in pure mental and emotional exhaustion. She ran a tired hand through her midnight locks.

'At least if I keep improving, I'll be able to give those demons a run for their money,' thought Kagome, smiling weakly. She continued to trudge along, passing apartment buildings and stores on the way to her apartment.

All of a sudden, some hands grabbed her as she passed a dark alleyway. She dropped her bag on the sidewalk and attempted to scream as one of them covered her mouth. She bit down on the nasty hand, and someone swore.

All of a sudden she was slammed into the wall, hard. Two hands were pinning her against the bricks and she looked up to see a ragged looking brunette with a lecherous grin, flanked by two other boys with blackish hair.

Kagome scowled angrily and thrashed.

"I'll scream," she threatened them. The one in front of her grinned even more.

"I like it better that way," he said, licking his lips as he ran his eyes up and down.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she practically spat fire. She shoved her knee up into his groin and dashed for the opening in the alley. She heard the guy groaning on the ground, and then hands grabbed her from the back.

"Let me go!" she screamed, slamming her eyes shut and thrashing for all she was worth. All of a sudden a low timbre broke into her thoughts.

"Damn, was it so hard to get a date that you thugs had to assault a pretty girl?" the voice said, and Kagome stopped thrashing and looked up in surprise. The boy behind her froze as well, and the only sound was Kagome's heavy breathing and the cussing of the boy on the ground.

The voice belonged to a well built guy about Kagome's height. He had black hair, and deep brown eyes that made Kagome gasp slightly as she realized how intense they were, and that they were trained on _her_! Her eyes dropped, and she noticed that he was wearing a white muscle shirt, with a red jacket over it, and a pair of blue jeans.

A whispered word passed her ears, and she looked up to see the new boy's eyes travel to the thugs holding her. The brown turned cold, and she was slightly scared.

"Urameshi…" and then the thug let her go.

"We'll just scram, you can have the girl," the thug stammered and Kagome turned around to see the thugs bolt down the alleyway, the two able ones carrying their wounded comrade on their shoulders. The one Kagome had kneed gave her a dirty look as they turned, but didn't say anything, and Kagome shivered.

"Yeah, that's was I thought," the low voice said, suddenly beside her, and Kagome jumped slightly, before turning to face the new boy. She abruptly bowed.

"Thank you for helping me."

As she straightened, she couldn't help but think that she knew him from somewhere. Kagome pondered where, then turned pink as she realized she had been staring. The boy grinned slightly, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"So, what's a pretty thing like you doing out so late?" he said, turning as he began walking in the direction she was originally headed.

"I was meeting my friend," Kagome said automatically, quickly catching up to him. They walked for a little while, then they reached Kagome's apartment building.

"Thank you for all your help," Kagome said, stopping and turning to face him. He paused as well. Kagome realized she hadn't even introduced herself the whole time. She blushed a deep red and mentally scolded herself.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi," she said, inclining her head. His quick grin made her catch her breath, and she couldn't help but notice how attractive he was.

Kagome mentally smacked herself. 'First Suichi, now a random stranger.' She barely caught the stranger's name when he began to speak.

"My name's Yusuke…" he drawled slowly, and Kagome almost melted at his voice before she froze. Her sapphire eyes went wide and she looked straight at him as he finished.

"Yusuke Urameshi."

AN: So that's it for now. If you notice, I've been changing the way I spelled Suichi, from Shuichi, to Suichi. I'm sorry for the changes, I'll correct them soon.

Please review and let me know what you think should happen next.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I think most of the people who read my stories are allergic to reviewing. Either that or my stories aren't that good. Probably the latter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.

Last time:

"_So, what's a pretty thing like you doing out so late?" he said, turning as he began walking in the direction she was originally headed. _

"_I was meeting my friend," Kagome said automatically, quickly catching up to him. They walked for a little while, then they reached Kagome's apartment building. _

"_Thank you for all your help," Kagome said, stopping and turning to face him. He paused as well. Kagome realized she hadn't even introduced herself the whole time. She blushed a deep red and mentally scolded herself. _

"_My name is Kagome Higurashi," she said, inclining her head. His quick grin made her catch her breath, and she couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. _

_Kagome mentally smacked herself. 'First Suichi, now a random stranger.' She barely caught the stranger's name when he began to speak. _

"_My name's Yusuke…" he drawled slowly, and Kagome almost melted at his voice before she froze. Her sapphire eyes went wide and she looked straight at him as he finished. _

"_Yusuke Urameshi."_

Chapter 7

Kagome stood frozen, in a trance. Her eyes slide over him again, and he raised an eyebrow curiously, but Kagome didn't even notice.

'It can't be…' thought Kagome, horror-struck. 'He couldn't be…not here!'

Yusuke waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hey, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost," Yusuke asked, concern showing in his deep brown eyes. Kagome snapped out of it, taking a deep breath. Yusuke stepped closer.

"Yes, I'm fine," Kagome said, calming down slightly. There was no way it could be the other Yusuke. _His _appearance was so different, white hair and red eyes, and he'd been horribly arrogant, not caring about her. This Yusuke had saved her, and helped her.

"It's just, I had a bad experience with someone who had the same name," Kagome finished softly, staring at Yusuke. She stiffened slightly when she felt him wrap an arm around her shoulders, but relaxed slightly when she looked up to see only pure thoughts in his face.

"Are you ok?" Yusuke asked, searching her eyes. Kagome bit her lip and nodded, attempting to discreetly shrug off his arm. Just because he wasn't the other Yusuke, didn't mean she felt comfortable getting close to him.

Yusuke seemed to notice and backed off slightly. He sighed.

"Listen, Kagome," he rubbed at the back of his head with a single hand. His brown eyes locked with hers and Kagome let out a small gasp at the intensity. "If you ever need anything, you let me know, ok?" He held out a piece of paper, and Kagome clenched at it, still staring deep into his eyes, before breaking away and looking down, blushing slightly as her heart beat faster at the unusual encounter.

Yusuke grinned again.

"I'll see you around," he said, and turned around to walk away, waving at her with the hand that had previously been behind his head.

"Bye," Kagome said, rubbing the paper between her fingers, before realizing what she was holding. She slowly unfolded it, only to find Yusuke's name and a bunch of numbers. As she read over his phone number, a thought struck her and she froze.

'Was he…was he hitting on me?' thought Kagome, shocked, only slight interest tinting her thoughts.

Yusuke rounded the corner and continued to walk until he reached the park, where he sat on the bench. A tall redhead approached from the path, and a shadow slipped through the trees.

"So how did it go?" Suichi asked, leaning against the tree next to Yusuke, arms crossed over his chest. Hiei lounged on the branches above him, red eyes glowing in the fading light.

"She bought it," Yusuke boasted, still grinning. He stretched out on the bench relaxing. "Hook, line and sinker." Suichi raised an eyebrow, the hint of a smirk dancing around his lips.

"Well done, Yusuke," Suichi said. "I have to say I'm impressed." Hiei snorted. Suichi frowned up at the tree.

"Like it would take that much to fool the woman," he said, crossing his own arms turning his eyes towards the sky. Suichi sighed.

"He's tired of observing," he told Yusuke, who eyed Hiei, then shrugged.

"Sorry dude," Yusuke said, eyes closing, "Those are the breaks." Hiei snorted again, looking to the side. Suichi shook his head, still smiling.

"So what's next?" asked Yusuke, tilting his head towards Suichi. Suichi's smile disappeared, and his face took on a calculating look.

"I think that's up to you, Yusuke," he said. "I'm going to continue my way, but if you think yours will work better…" Yusuke's eyes opened again, and he grinned arrogantly.

"So it's a race?" Yusuke asked, eyes sliding over to meet Suichi. Up in the tree, Hiei scowled. Suichi merely continued to stare at Yusuke.

"You're on," challenged Yusuke, standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets. "What's the goal?"

"First one to get a kiss, of her own free will, wins," stated Suichi calmly, his face going visibly blank, except for the golden sparks that flashed in and out of his eyes.

"And the prize?" Yusuke threw back, observing Suichi carefully. Suichi's eyes became completely gold, and narrowed predatorily.

"Her virginity," Suichi said. Yusuke frowned.

"How do you know she's a virgin?" he demanded. "I can't smell it with all the miko energy around her."

Hiei snorted.

"Only a fool wouldn't be able to detect her purity," he said, still scowling. He shifted in his tree.

"Shut up, Hiei," snapped Yusuke, slightly annoyed. Suichi sighed.

"Her energy constantly cloaks the scent on her body, but traces of her scent can be detected in her apartment," Suichi said. His eyes travelled over Yusuke, analyzing him.

"Fine," said Yusuke. He crossed his arms and stared hard at Suichi. "But you better give me a head start, because you see her almost every day."

"As you wish," Suichi stated, bowing his head gracefully. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." Hiei suddenly fell from the tree to stand between them.

"Wait," he growled out, blood red eyes glaring at Suichi. "Where exactly do I stand in this 'game'? I can't approach the miko."

Yusuke frowned.

"He's right, he can't compete," he said, sighing. "So what do we do, Kurama?"

Suichi looked thoughtful for a moment, before responding.

"You can try to convince her in her sleep," Suichi said. Hiei growled again. "I know that she stops you sometimes, but if she let you in voluntarily…."

"Whatever, fox," Hiei hissed, disappearing back into the trees. Suichi and Yusuke watched him go, before turning their eyes on each other.

"May the best man win," Yusuke said, strolling off. Suichi's golden eyes narrowed.

"I intend to," he said, before leaving.

Kagome crouched against the wall, knees pressed against her chest. Her ears continued to ring. She could not believe what she'd just heard.

'Then Yusuke…he really was the demon!' thought Kagome, disbelief clouding her thoughts. 'But he seemed so…normal!'

She bit her lip, before quietly retreating back to her apartment. She sat on her couch with her head in her hands.

"I thought I was safe," Kagome moaned into her hands. "Why did they have to come _here_?"

And the third voice…Kagome thought for a second, but couldn't recognize it… It had sounded vaguely familiar, but after thinking hard for several minutes she still couldn't place it.

Kagome moaned again into her hands. This was not a small problem. She hadn't heard the whole conversation, but it was enough to know that they were coming for her, sooner rather than later. Her body shook slightly as she remembered the cold, helpless feeling she associated with her period of imprisonment.

"No," Kagome said, clenching fists at her sides. She stood up, brilliant sapphire fire showing in her eyes. "I won't go through that again."

She walked over to the phone, and picked it up.

It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello Kikyo," Kagome said, smiling grimly.

"Thanks for walking me to my friend's house, Yusuke," Kagome said. She smiled at him. Yusuke grinned at her, and Kagome pretended to blush and looked away.

They had gone to the movies a couple times lately, and she was getting more comfortable acting around him.

"It's my pleasure, Kagome," he said. "After all, who wouldn't want to walk around with a cute girl?" At this, her blush became real. Yusuke mentally applauded himself. Kagome growled inwardly. In spite of herself, she couldn't help being charmed by Yusuke. He was acting completely differently than when she'd been with him in that…demonic realm.

"Well, I know you probably have plans with your friends," Kagome said, as they began to climb the shrine steps.

"Nah," said Yusuke, shrugging. Suichi was busy with school, and Hiei was probably off destroying/torturing something. So he was free.

They reached the top of the stairs, and Kagome finally managed to look Yusuke in the eyes. Her sapphire orbs shone with clouded sincerity. She was torn. She liked Yusuke when he was being nice, but it was impossible to forget the monster than lurked behind the mask.

"Well, I really appreciate it," she said, pretending to be shy, and twisted some hair around her finger. Yusuke let his smile dim a little bit as he stepped a little closer.

Kagome's heart was beating like a drum. He was so close to her she could smell him, that distinct male smell that was impossible to miss mixed with the clean, pure smell of nature. She knew it was her body, and not her, but she felt betrayed, even as she allowed him to invade her senses.

'Oh my god," thought Kagome in her head as he leaned even closer. She could feel the blood rushing through her body, and her nerves seemed to be hypersensitive.

Just as he leaned forward, and Kagome could feel his breath ghosting over her mouth-

"Kagome," a thunderous voice said, and Kagome turned to see Kikyo approaching with a murderous look. "What is _he_ doing here?"

AN: Alright, I know there might be a couple questions with this chapter, so here goes. ;)

Question 1: How come Kagome doesn't recognize Yusuke as the demon? She is a priestess.

Answer: Even though she's a priestess, she's still in training, and she didn't have any training the first time they met, so she doesn't know what his aura would feel like if she felt it. As for personality, he's only a half-demon, so when he's humanish, even in appearance, it affects his personality, so that helps cloak him from Kagome.

Question 2: How come Kagome doesn't recognize Suichi/Kurama's voice?

Answer: For one, he's switching between Suichi and Kurama, so his voice is going from deeper to lighter. For two, he's further away from Kagome then Yusuke and Hiei. And third, he's using energy to cloak himself, as Suichi.

Question 3: Why can't the demonic trio sense Kagome listening to them?

Answer: Kagome is a miko, and part of her training is to cloak herself, so just like she can't recognize Suichi, Suichi/Hiei/Yusuke, can't sense her.

Alright, I'll try and update, but I'm going to France in a week, so it will probably be a while. Review for me, okay?


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Really sorry I haven't updated for a long time. I've been really busy, what with getting ready to come to uni, and going to France. This update is just going to be short, because I just wrote a little bit while I was in France.

Last time: Kagome found out about Yusuke and got caught almost kissing him on the shrine steps.

'_Oh my god,' thought Kagome in her head as he leaned even closer. She could feel the blood rushing through her body, and her nerves seemed to be hypersensitive._

_Just as he leaned forward, and Kagome could feel his breath ghosting over her mouth-_

"_Kagome," a thunderous voice said, and Kagome turned to see Kikyo approaching with a murderous look. __"What is he doing here?" _

Challenge 8

Kagome sucked in air quickly and tried to look guilty. She knew that it was going to take all of her newly developed acting skills to pull this off.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome said, furrowing her brow. Beside her, Yusuke tensed, almost imperceptibly, and Kagome knew that he'd sensed Kikyo's spiritual energy and outfit and realized that they were actually at a shrine, and Kikyo was actually Kagome's friend.

"Him," Kikyo said ominously, her eyes threatening to freeze Yusuke on contact. Her lethal gaze switched to Kagome, and she frowned in disappointment. "You know better than to bring _demons_ to our shrine."

Kagome let confusion shimmer on her face.

"But Yusuke's not a demon," she said. "He's just a boy." At this she outwardly scowled, as if remembering the very importance of the word boy in that sentence. After all, he had been just about to kiss her.

Inwardly, Kagome grinned. Her voice had emerged perfectly puzzled and annoyed.

Kikyo scowled harder, and Kagome swore her gaze made ice crystals in the air.

"You are not one with eyes to see." She regarded Yusuke haughtily.

Yusuke had, it seemed, had enough.

"Listen lady," he started in an irritated manner, hands shoved deep in his pockets. "I don't know whtat the hell you're talking about, but I'm not going to sit her and just take this crap." He turned to Kagome.

"I'll see you later," he said, grinning at her, and Kagome looked back at him, startled when he leaned closer and brushed his lips across her cheek, just to piss off Kikyo.

Kagome blushed easily as Yusuke whistled and made his way down the stairs.

She reluctantly met the eyes of her teacher, who merely pointed to the training dojo. Kagome's shoulders slumped, and she dejectedly made her way to the dojo.

Kagome waited till all the doors were sealed before relaxing in relief.

'Acting was fun,' she reflected, 'But it was also nerve-wracking.' She sprawled on the floor, waiting for the all-clear signal, and when Kikyo signalled her, she jumped up and held out her hand.

"High five!" exclaimed Kagome. "You were awesome! I had goosebumps."

Kikyo seemed to hesitate for a second, before raising her hand in an answering slap. She smiled gently as Kagome danced out her victory.

"You did very well," she said, and Kagome quieted down to listen and face her seriously. Kikyo frowned slightly, and Kagome bit her lip. "But I'm afraid we have some unforeseen complications."

At this, Kagome became wary.

"What?" she asked. "Complications?"

Kikyo gestured for Kagome to sit, which she did, albeit reluctantly. Mirroring Kagome, Kikyo descended to the wooden floor. Her eyes were serious, and Kagome felt butterflies rising in her stomach.

'Why is nothing ever easy?' thought Kagome. 'Why can't I just beat the villains easily, like Batman?'

"So what's wrong?" asked Kagome. "The plan went off perfectly."

"Yes," Kikyo replied, "it did. But I'm afraid the problem lies with your guest himself."

Kagome made a face, confused.

"With Yusuke?" she asked, sounding just as puzzled as she had pretended to be before. Only this time it was genuine. Kikyo nodded.

"Yusuke's energy suggests he is much more powerful than I had ever anticipated." Kagome bit her lip again.

"Luckily," Kikyo smiled at her, "we know someone who can help. I called him while you were-", at this Kikyo coughed slightly and hid another smile, "talking with Yusuke."

"Who?" asked Kagome, but then there was the sound of the screen opening, and Kagome turned around to see a boy about her age, with long black hair and dressed in a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. He leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Yo," he said, a grin lighting up his face.

Kagome could feel her own face blossom into an answering smile.

"Inuyasha."

Kagome hadn't seen Inuyasha since high school, but he hadn't changed that much. She took a look at Kikyo, and realized that this was who she called.

"How can you help us?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, placing her hands on her hip.

Inuyasha just continued to grin and walked over to hug Kagome. She hadn't changed at all since high school. Still caring, self-sacrificing, and intelligent. They had had a brief stint of dating in high-school, and he slightly regretted their decision to be better as friends, but knew it was the right thing to do.

Kagome knew almost everything about him. She knew his favourite food (ramen), favourite colour (red), and everything else. Except for what he was about to tell her. He mentally braced himself.

Inuyasha pulled back from his friend and went to stand beside Kikyo, and Kagome observed both of them expectantly.

"He knows a lot that can help us," Kikyo said calmly, and Kagome mentally rolled her eyes.

'How vague,' she thought, and sighed in impatience.

"Like what?" she asked, sitting down again, as Kikyo and Inuyasha did the same. At the back of her mind, she noted the way they brushed against each other and remembered that they were dating now. They'd hooked up shortly after high school. That was how Kagome had recognized Kikyo, although they'd only seen each other a couple of times, and from a distance most of them.

"I know a lot about demon hierarchy," Inuyasha said. "I have to know it."

"Why?" asked Kagome, and she held her breath slightly. Inuyasha looked away for a second, then reached up for something around his neck, and pulled a silver dog tag out of his shirt. He tugged at it roughly, and it snapped.

Kagome gasped, and her hand flew to her mouth, as air and light seemed to swirl around Inuyasha for a while, before the air cleared again to reveal a man with her friend's face, but long white hair, and piercing yellow eyes, where before there had been a deep brown. His nails had lengthened to create claws on both hands. The thing Kagome couldn't keep her eyes off of were the new dog ears, looking soft and sensitive, that sat on top of his head, and twitched every so often to pick up noise.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha, his new eyes pleading with her to understand. "I never told you because it's dangerous to know."

Kagome swallowed, then the words escaped her lips, even though she knew the answer.

"Inuyasha," she said, hands trembling, "what are you?"

Inuyasha met her eyes strongly, and she could feel him willing her to love him, to comfort him and tell him everything was okay as she always had.

"Kagome," he said, taking a step towards her. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. "I'm a half-demon."

AN: Anyway, that's all I can give you for now. I know it's not super, but it's going to lead to some super stuff, and everyone's favourite cold-hearted brother, so hang in there, okay? I'm also sorry for how long the update took, but I have been really busy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

AN: I've been so busy. I feel so bad. Thank you to everyone who reviews for Chapter 8, I really appreciate it. T.T I'm sure the poor people who like this story must hate me for taking so long to update.

On a more cheerful note, I've developed a love for the movie Burlesque and also for the main theme of The Phantom of the Opera.

Last time:

"_Inuyasha," she said, hands trembling, "what are you?" _

_Inuyasha met her eyes strongly, and she could feel him willing her to love him, to comfort him and tell him everything was okay as she always had. _

"_Kagome," he said, taking a step towards her. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. "I'm a half-demon."_

Kagome stared at him. Her best friend, the one she felt like she'd known forever. Her mouth hung slightly open, her breath seeming to puff out between her lips.

"You…you're joking…" Kagome licked her lips unconsciously, turning to look at Kikyo. "He's joking right?" Kikyo looked at her steadily, meeting her sapphire gaze with gentle strength and a hint of sorrow.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, who was looking really guilty. His new white dog ears had drooped slightly, and he looked exactly like he had when he was little and he had stolen her toys or pushed her off the slide in grade school. But this only made her madder, only reminded her of what he'd been hiding from her. All the years they'd been friends, and he'd never told her this.

"How could you," Kagome said, taking a step back. "I would have trusted you with anything. I did trust you with anything!" Tears suddenly threatened to spill out of the corners of her eyes. Inuyasha took a step forward, clawed hand suddenly reaching for her, golden eyes pleading, searching.

"I wanted to," Inuyasha said softly. "But it was dangerous! I was trying to protect you."

He let his reaching hand fall to his side and clenched his fist. "If anything would have happened to you… I could never have forgiven myself."

Kagome bit her lip, and looked away. She clenched her own fists unconsciously at her sides.

"Why?" she managed to spit out bitterly. "Why is it so dangerous to know?"

At this Kikyo stepped forward.

"Your powers," she said simply, indicating to Kagome to take a seat. Kagome sat reluctantly, crossing her arms over her chest, not looking at Inuyasha.

"My powers?" Kagome said, looking at Kikyo straight on. She could feel Inuyasha silently begging for her understanding, but she pushed it to the back of her head. If she listened to that, she would have to deal with her feelings, and she would be out of here before anyone could sneeze, let alone talk.

Kikyo nodded, folding her hands together on her lap as Inuyasha sat beside her.

"Inuyasha was aware that you were from a shrine. Most of the individuals on a shrine grow up spiritually aware, at the very least. Others develop spiritual powers, like us." She gestured towards Kagome and herself with a hand in a fluid movement.

"As you are aware, it was the experience with the demons that caused your powers to awaken," Kikyo continued calmly, despite the tension in the room. "Had you been exposed to Inuyasha's youkai or demonic energy at and earlier age, it is quite possible that you would have awakened your powers earlier."

Kagome's fists tightened so much she could feel her nails digging into her skin.

"So you're saying," she said, in a tense, angry voice, "that if Inuyasha hadn't lied to me, I would have been able to defend myself against those creeps?" Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously, and she turned to glare at Inuyasha, who was looking away in shame.

"Perhaps," Kikyo said, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "However it was more likely that the encounter would not have happened."

"It wouldn't have happened?" Kagome said, turning to look back at Kikyo questioningly.

"No," Kikyo said calmly. "Because you would be dead."

"What?" Kagome said, shock making her mouth open slightly. Inuyasha saw Kagome's shock and took the moment to plead his case.

"Listen, Kagome," Inuyasha said, trying his best to sound repentant. "Demons are attracted to miko energy like bees to honey. Awakening your powers would have been like painting a target on your back."

Kagome frowned, trying to take it all in. Inuyasha did look horribly sad, and she sighed. She could never hold a grudge for too long.

"Alright," she said, frowning. "I forgive you. On one condition." Inuyasha cocked his head, ear twitching.

"What's that?" he said, a relieved grin blossoming on his face.

"Don't lie to me again," Kagome said crossly. "Even if it's for my own good." Inuyasha sighed, then nodded. Kagome smiled, slightly. She couldn't help it, really. With his new puppy ears, Inuyasha was too cute, especially moping.

"So, what's next?" Kagome asked curiously. "And if I'm such a beacon of shining light, why haven't any more demons come after me yet?" She settled back onto her hands, turning back to Kikyo out of instinct.

Kikyo seemed hesitant, and Kagome couldn't help but wonder why. For the whole time Kagome had known Kikyo (which wasn't long, granted, but Kikyo had a very distinct personality), Kikyo had been straight with her, almost to the point of being blunt. She'd never hesitated before.

Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha, raising an eyebrow. He looked like he might be mentally groaning. After all, he couldn't lie to her after what she'd just been promised.

"They're being scared away," he said, ears flicking backwards simultaneously, then forwards. Kagome felt confused.

"They're being scared away," Kagome repeated flatly. "By what? Me? My powers aren't that good."

"Your powers aren't what's scaring them away," Kikyo said, finally looking at her. "Kagome, I think it would be best if you showed Inuyasha the marks around your neck."

Kagome flinched, reaching up to instinctually pull her collar over them, but hesitated when Kikyo nodded at her, her eyes full of trust. Kagome sighed and pulled the collar to one side, so that Yusuke's mark showed. She turned her eyes away in shame as Inuyasha gasped. Her mouth tightened, and she scowled.

"It's just a bite mark, alright? I just can't get it to go away." Kagome pulled her collar back up over it, rubbing her palm into it to soothe the phantom ache that never seemed to leave it.

"Kagome," Inuyasha stated angrily, and Kagome looked up into his eyes to see fear and anger. "That's no ordinary mark." His fists clenched, and he growled slightly. "That's a claiming mark. And it's not entirely dormant."

"What does that even mean?" Kagome said. She was starting become frightened, and her bottom lip quivered. Inuyasha sighed, his eyes softening as he took in her scared form.

"It's similar to a courting mark, but it's not quite so serious. It's usually just used for when two demons are fooling around, and, well, sex," Inuyasha said, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He'd never wanted to talk this with his best friend. Inuyasha frowned, staring into space. If he'd had his way, she'd have never had to deal with this.

"Like, sex sex?" Kagome said, her mouth dropping open. She couldn't believe it! Those…those…dirty pigs! When she got a hold of them….

"Yes, sex sex," Inuyasha said, smirking slightly at Kagome's shocked expression. She just looked so silly. He chanced a glance at Kikyo, and found her face blank, although her eyes danced slightly with amusement at Kagome's reaction.

"It's not really serious. More of a…don't mess with my bitch, kind of thing," Inuyasha said, wincing as Kikyo smacked him upside the head for swearing. "What, it is!"

"So you're saying," Kagome said, hands clenched in her lap, face down, hair covering her eyes, "that if I hadn't escaped they would have probably raped me."

"Kagome," Inuyasha started, but stopped as she looked up to meet his eyes. He'd never seen her look so angry. It was almost like she wasn't Kagome anymore.

"_Don't_ lie to me, Inuyasha," Kagome's voice came out guttural and harsh, sounding like it scorched her throat with its very hatred. Inuyasha's ears drooped, and he licked his lips, his hands still clenched so hard blood spilled out.

"Yes," he whispered, wishing it wasn't true. "But," and he held up his hands defensively when Kagome glared at him, "there's a tiny chance it was just because you were being argumentative. Demons have a lot of dominance issues."

"How do you know I was being argumentative," Kagome said, crossing her arms over her chest. Inuyasha snorted.

"C'mon, I know you. You probably just told those big bag demons to get over themselves," Inuyasha teased slightly, grinning at her, and Kagome sighed.

"Listen," Kagome said, standing up and running her hand through her hair. She could tell from the fading sun through the screens that the sun was probably setting, and she needed to get home. "I should probably get home either way. We can talk about this stuff later, okay?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha started, but Kagome cut him off with her hand.

"Inuyasha, I'm not mad," she said gently, "It's just a lot of stuff that I need to think about, alright?" She turned to Kikyo and smiled.

"Thank you for all your help," she said, inclining her head towards her, and Kikyo nodded in response, her deep brown eyes sympathetic.

"If you need anything," Inuyasha said, as Kagome opened the door and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll call, Mom," she said, waving her hand. Kikyo's voice stopped her though.

"Kagome," Kikyo said, and Kagome turned to see her eyes full of concern. "Be careful."

Kagome looked at the two of them, her sensei and her best friend, and nodded, smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I will," she said, turning and leaving out the doors.

Inuyasha watched her descend the steps, leaning against the door with his arms crossed. Kikyo laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry so much," Kikyo said. "Kagome is a strong and resourceful girl. I am sure she will be fine." Inuyasha sighed, and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer.

"I know, I just worry," Inuyasha said, closing his eyes and relaxing slightly. Suddenly his eyes shot open.

"Shit!" he said, and Kikyo looked up at him curiously and slightly irritable. But Inuyasha failed to notice that as he stood up straight, and she frowned at him.

"We forgot to tell her about the mark not being dormant," Inuyasha said, running his hand through his hair. "She doesn't know that the demon's following her. It could even be someone she knows."

Kikyo's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"What should we do?" she asked him, contemplating their options. He sighed.

"I'll call someone and ask them to keep an eye on her," Inuyasha said, heading back inside the dojo. Kikyo nodded, and turned back to the stairs. Kagome was long gone now, and the sun was almost completely done it's journey for the day. Kikyo bit her lip in an uncharacteristic manner.

Inuyasha returned to stand behind Kikyo.

"How did it go?" she asked, moving closer to him as before.

"I got Sango to go over," Inuyasha said, sighing. "It took me a whole lot of explaining, but she said she'd keep an eye on Kagome for tonight." He looked at the stars for a minute, before turning back to her, and Kikyo was stunned by his beauty as the fading sunlight highlighted his silver hair, and his golden eyes glowed slightly.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, then took her hands in his.

"Kikyo," he said. "I know you've done your best, and I promise to do mine, but I don't know if that's going to be enough. I think we need more." Kikyo frowned, looking at him.

"And what do you suggest?" she said, raising a single brow. Inuyasha gulped slightly. He knew this was a terrible idea, but it was the only one he had. From what he'd gotten off those marks, these demons were too strong to handle by themselves. And even if _he_ could, he didn't want to put Kikyo or Kagome in danger. He took another deep breath.

"I think we need to go see my brother."

Kagome walked along the sidewalk. It was getting dark, and Kagome was eerily reminded of the first time she'd met Yusuke. At this, Kagome shivered. She couldn't believe how close she'd come to being…being… She couldn't even bring herself to think it.

A sign up the road caught her eye, and she bit her lip.

'I really shouldn't,' thought Kagome. 'That was what got me into this mess after all.'

But in spite of her thoughts, Kagome found herself entering the liquor store as the doorbell dinged behind her. She walked up and down the aisles in a kind of daze, before settling on some fruity looking coolers that were only, like, 5% alcohol.

'It was kind of ironic,' pondered Kagome at the register, 'that alcohol what got me here, and I'm going to try to use it to forget about everything that happened.' She glanced at her coolers. 'Not that I actually can with these. I mean, 5% alcohol, please.' But she'd been too wary to get anything that was actually strong, especially with strange demons running around everywhere.

She cashed out and made her way out of the store, , completely unaware of the eyes watching her from the shadows.

Green eyes glinted in the dark as they watched Kagome exited the store. It had been simple work to tail her from the shrine where she'd been to visit her friend. A sneer crossed his face. He really didn't approve of the miko going to visit her friend. It was only complicating his plans.

"Having fun?" a voice asked, and he turned to see glowing crimson eyes in the darkness.

"Hiei," he said, smirking in acknowledgment. He gestured towards the girl unknowingly walking down the sidewalk, keeping his voice low. "Come to lend a hand?"

Hiei met Kurama's eyes with an answering smirk.

"What do you have in mind?" he said.

Kagome continued to shiver slightly in the cold. The bag swung from her hand, and she berated herself silently.

'Why, oh why, didn't I just ask Inuyasha to take me home?" she moaned in her head. Every rustle of the wind in the alleyways made her jump, distant horn honking nearly gave her a heart attack. At least twice she could swear she'd heard another pair of footsteps echoing her own, but each time, when Kagome had turned around, there had been nothing there.

'I mean, what was I thinking getting this almost-alcoholic drink?' thought Kagome, scowling inwardly. 'Thugs will probably be even more eager now that I'm not just a pretty face, but a ticket to getting drunk.'

She scurried more quickly along, her strides lengthening easily.

"I was thinking," Kurama said, eyes flickering from green to gold and back, like a candle in the dark, "that we should teach her a lesson about the consequences of her actions."

Hiei's smirk grew, and his eyes settled predatorily on the girl walking away.

"Well," he said. "What are you waiting for?"

Kagome was almost to the corner. She didn't know what about this street specifically was giving her the creeps, but she could feel goosebumps breaking out across her skin, and all of her hair was standing on end.

All of a sudden there was a hand on her shoulder, and Kagome screamed bloody murder. She grabbed the hand and moved to flip the person over her shoulder, but stopped as she observed the lithe female persona with dark chestnut hair and warm brown eyes. She let go of the arm, and the girl slumped on the ground.

"I'm going to assume you're not happy to see me," Sango said, rubbing her head. Kagome let out the breath she'd been holding and put a hand to her chest.

"God, Sango, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Kagome said, huffing slightly as she calmed down.

"My bad," said Sango, rubbing her neck embarrassedly, and smiling nervously. "I was on my way home and I saw you. By the way," she said, as Kagome helped her friend up, "What's got you so scared?" She looked at Kagome curiously.

Kagome laughed nervously.

"Oh, nothing, just the wind, and you know, the trees," Kagome said, waving her hands around. "So, you want to walk home together?"

There was a little creak in the night, and both girls jumped. Kagome frowned. This wasn't a bad part of town, it was actually usually pretty busy. But for some reason, right now it was like a ghost town. No cars, no people, nothing.

Kagome turned back to Sango, about to say something, when she noticed the girl staring into the shadows behind them. Sango had a look on her face that she'd never seem before, a mixture of contempt, disgust and anger. Kagome made a face.

"So, about that walk…" she said, and Sango seemed to snap out of it.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Sango said, as they started to head into a section of the city that seemed more populated. A couple cars went by, and the sudden light made Kagome realize that a couple of the streetlights had been out on the street they had just turned off of.

As they reached Kagome's apartment, Sango turned towards her and wrung her hands.

"Hey, Kagome?" asked Sango, and Kagome turned towards her curiously. "I was wondering….see my brother has this girl over, and well, you know…"

Kagome made another face, this time at the thought of Sango's brother Kohaku, (who might as well as be her brother too, with all the time she spent over there) engaging in sexual activities.

"Say no more," Kagome said warmly, throwing an arm around her friend. "You are more than welcome in my humble abode." She grinned as her friend threw her arms around her, fake tears seeming to appear.

"Oh, thank God," Sango said, hugging her. "I don't think I can take one more night of this. If it keeps up, I'm going to kick him out!"

They made their way into the apartment, laughing and joking like normal teens.

As Kagome settled down in front of the television with Sango to watch a movie, she couldn't help but feel wistful.

'Why can't it always be like this?' she thought, watching Sango emerge from the kitchen in a pair of Kagome's pj's with the giant bowl of popcorn.

"So," said Sango, walking over to the dvd's and sorting through them. "Miss Congeniality or Hitch?"

"Miss Congeniality, definitely," said Kagome, grinning at her friend. "She's so awesome."

Curled up on the couch with Sango and Buyo, shoving handfuls of popcorn into her mouth and watching a female movie star kick butt, Kagome couldn't help but feel safer than she had in months.

Kurama frowned, analyzing the situation carefully. It didn't appear like the other girl was leaving anytime soon.

"You're wasting your time, Kurama," Hiei snapped, scowling. "You waited too long."

"It was unwise to wait," Kurama agreed, eyes narrowing upon the apartment. "However…. There will be plenty more opportunities."

Hiei merely continued to scowl at him, before turning to vanish into the darkness. His final words lingered in the air.

"That may be true, but if you don't do something soon, _I_ will."

Kurama watched Hiei disappear from the corner of his eye, before turning and walking away himself.

'No matter,' Kurama thought to himself, smirking. 'She'll be with us soon enough. And if that other girl tries to come between us again,' here his eyes verdant eyes turned dark and menacing, 'she'll be dead.'

AN: Finally. God that was long. So, finally an update. I'm sorry it's not great, but I have a plan for the next chapter, so maybe it'll come out soon? *quivers under glare of chapter-thirsty readers*


End file.
